Acne is a skin disorder associated with Propionibacterium acnes, or P. acnes infections. It is clinically manifested by papules (red bumps), pustules and nodules.
Sebaceous glands are believed to become a growth matrix for P. acnes, an anaerobic gram-positive bacterium that is to a certain extent tolerant to oxygen. It feeds itself on the naturally occurring skin lipids and is therefore predominantly found in the sebaceous glands. P. acnes may become opportunistic if the conditions for growth are optimal which can happen when sebaceous glands get blocked due to excessive sebum production. The result is the formation of closed comedones, also called white heads. P. acnes produces enzymes that break down the wall of the sebaceous glands. This leads to folliculitis which may advance to skin breakage and scarring. In some cases these scars may also get infected.
Open comedones, also called black heads, represent another skin disorder associated with sebaceous glands. The glands remain open to the outside environment, allowing discharge and access through a pore.
Certain pharmaceutical products, such as oral contraceptives, may induce the occurrence of acne and particularly of infected closed comedones.
Different treatments have been proposed to resolve acne. Careful and thorough skin cleansing may be advantageous for open comedones. However, particularly for closed comedones this is insufficient as illustrated by quick reoccurrence of the infection.
Examples of anti-acne medications are as follows:
Retinoids (vitamin A derivatives) are effective by increasing skin cell turnover and promoting the extrusion of the plugged material in hair follicles. However, it may take time to see improvements. Accutane is a systemically administered oral retinoid.
Antibiotics have a direct effect on the bacteria but need to be administered systemically while potential side-effects may be associated with timing of food intake, interference with teeth growing and photosensitivity.
Benzoyl peroxide is only allowed on the market in the USA and is effective due to its oxidative power, but may leave the skin uncomfortably dry and flaky, cause photosensitivity, and interact with other acne treatments like retinoids. Furthermore, the oxidative power of benzoyl peroxide may extend to other molecular entities that are present in the skin and that are sensitive to oxidation.
Salicylic acid clears the pores but may cause skin irritation and in virtually all cases the chance of recidivism is high. This can also be said about essential oils such as clove oil, oil of wintergreen and chaulmoogra oil.
Use of Lactobacillus rye ferment has been described in several patent applications. WO 03/053376 discloses Lactobacillus rye ferment for use in skin treatment, either as face or body mask, lipstick, hair shampoo or conditioner. Example 2 illustrates the use of this ingredient as facemask in a small patient group with open comedones and inflamed scar tissue. Example 4 refers to the use of raw or pasteurized Lactobacillus rye ferment material per se as facemask in acne treatment and illustrates poor in-vivo activity.
EP 2226078 discloses formulations comprising Lactobacillus rye ferment and a penetration enhancer for anti-fungal treatment of nails and feet.
DE 29923627 discloses various methods of preparing Lactobacillus rye ferment. The ingredient has been suggested for skin peeling, removing fat, and increasing facial blood flow.
WO 03/075868 uses Lactobacillus DSM 6037 and Lactobacillus DSM 6129 for the preparation of Lactobacillus rye ferment. The ingredient obtained has been suggested for use in unaltered form as treatment for the skin, for instance as facemask, body mask or bath additive. The ferment can also be added to face and body masks, lipsticks, shampoos or conditioners.
Despite available treatments, acne infections, especially those associated with closed comedones, remain an undertreated medical condition that particularly affects many adolescents and young adults, most often undermining their self-esteem.